cardfightvanguardfanonfandomcom-20200216-history
PR Cardfight!! Vanguard G
PR Cardfight!! Vanguard G (also knowns in Japanese version: BURST: Cardfight!! Vanguard G) is the sequel to Ultra Monsters Universe. Kitsukasa and the others were travels to Vanguard World after they saying goodbye to them from the universe. It was succeeded by PR The Series: Sun and Moon after Yang Samuel Nakaoka mysteriously left when his dark past was revealed. Plot Having defeating 108 only he warns them about his return, Kitsukasa and the others were staying the Vanguard World with his ace card; Dragonic Vicer Zero, the son of Dragonic Vicer and Cheer Girl, Tiara. With Itami Koga and Chrono Shindo along with Samuel Nakaoka's longtime friend Takuto Tatsunagi, they must stop the threat of the 108's master plan. Characters Major Characters Team SOUL *Kitsukasa Nakaoka Joo **Dragonic Vicer Zero ***BEASTs ****Aoimu ****Revis ****Mahou ****Sayo *Itami Koga **Aquatic Anomalocaris: Scorpio Girl *Chrono Shindo **Chronojet Dragon *Kira Sakima (Left to the team) **Infernos Armadillo Dragon *Ai Sendou (Left to the team) **Blaster Lady *Isa Jo **Break-Up Salamander, Furios *Gummy (Left to the team) **Graffiti Beast Mach *Misao Mondo **BEASTs ***Darkous ***Sakimaru ***Milosa *Alexs Nakaoka Joo **BEASTs ***Ojou Allies *Samuel Roidmude *Takuto Tatsunagi *Nagisa Daimonji *Tokoha Anjou *Shion Kiba *Chloe Carmichael (American-exclusive) *Jorgen vov Strangle (American-exclusive) *Reinzuya Nakaoka *Anzuya *Kimihito Kurusu *Suzumi Mikado *Kagero Miwa - The son of Taishi Miwa and Ryuka returns in Digimon: Memories of Data. *Saki Amamiya *Gou Shijima *Gum *Miyako *Miwa - The daughter of Misao and Miyako. *Misumi Ryouta/Ryan Blackstone Antagonists 108 Corp (Defeated) *Roidmude 108 (defeated) *Ultimys *Sayis **Demonic Angel, Viras *Alfrance **Great Shark Jack *Bulon **Viral Destroyer Truck Super Soocker *Great Leader **Aguis *Leader **BEAST Hunter Meiko **Great Leader Ami *Dark Threes **Ultraman Belial Dark **Dark Lugiel **Dark Zagi *Generals **Deathscythe Ji **Xiabako *Revived Villains **Kumon Kai/Lord Baron **Jiemma Supporting *Shadow the Knight **Black Knight Artar *Eustace Others *Furei *Dyspear (Redeemed) *Zarc Returning Characters from Previous Seasons *Samuel Nakaoka the Second **Dragonic Vicer *Misumi Nagisa/Natalie Blackstone **Cheer Girl, Tiara *Shoko Sugimoto *Nagisa Daimonji *Aichi Sendou *Kamui Katsuragi *Naoki Ishida *Alias Nakaoka Joo *Ashley Nakaoka Joo Episodes 108 Arc #The Dragonic Fires (Chrono Shindo and the others first appearance) #Shadow's Reappearance (Shadow the Knight returns) #Duel! Mother and Son (Takuto Tatsunagi reappearance) #Dragon's Burning vs. The Gold Paladins #Dereputa Dynamic Charge (Alata; the original GoseiRed returns) #The Dragonic Robo (Nagisa Daimonji reappearance) #Sayis (Sayis first appearance) #The New Ace #Crossing in the Marriage (Kamui Katsuragi reappearance) #Heard of the Sky #The History of BEASTs (Samuel Roidmude revealed that the BEAST World were somehow connected to Planet Cray were once as join together) #The Egg Hatched (The egg when Kitsukasa got it from the previous episode and hatched into the extremely rare Wildkat and Chrono named her Saya) #The Fish Strike (Alfrance first appearance) #The Link Between Bonds #Mechanic Bee vs. Mechanic Bee #The Kaiju Spacians (Kira and Chloe from each versions first appearances) #DeadHeat #Nextage #The Problem with Kira #Ai (Ai Sendou first appearance) #The BEAST Fruit (Samuel Roidmude reveals that the fruit called the BEAST Fruit that his mentor Samuel Nakaoka the Second ate it and transforms into a transgender BEAST inner self as well the history the birth of the BEASTs) #The Motherly Battle, Nagisa vs. Rinko (Rinko Akiyama reappearance) #Itami's vs. Raite (Ratie Curti reappearance) #The White Phantom Rider (Phantom Necrom first appearance) #Dragonic vs. Dragonic (Kimihito and the other reappearances and Anzuya; sister of Reinzuya first appearance, revealed that she and Kimihito were married before she leaves to off ventures as Miia meet him) #Ushio (Ushio and Tora first appearance from Ushio World and Ultimys returns) #King of the Destruction (Bulon first appearance) #Slash and Dice #The Infinite Card Destruction #Dragon's Burning vs. Narukami #The Mysterious Woman (The mysterious Meiko first appearance) #Samuel Nakaoka's Horrible Secret, Duel of the Mikado Dojo (Suzumi Mikado first appearance and Kagero Miwa reappearance and Cardfight and Buddyfight were actually the same universe and revealed that Samuel Nakaoka stoles the legendary Mikado's Caliburious Sword by ignoring Suzumi's warnings) #The Dragon's Reincarnation (Suzumi reveals to the others that the BEAST's real name was Neo-human that were once of the whole populations of humans before the experimental mutates them into feral mutant monsters) #Cardfight and Punishment (Saki Amamiya reappearance from PR: Earth Successors and Isa Jo; the son of Saki and Airan first appearance) #Jet Set Cardfight!! (Gum reappearance from PR: Jet Set RADIO and Gummy; the daughter of Gou and Gum first appearance) #Paint or What (Part One) #Pain and Battle (Alain reappearance from PR: XY and Z only Samuel Nakaoka and Alain met each others and revealed they were brothers, Part Two) #Ruffian Troubles (108 was finally defeated by Kitsukasa and Zero) Meiko Arc #Ashley (Ashley Nakaoka the Second; the sister of Samuel Nakaoka the Second and Alain Nakaoka) #Destroy, BEAST Hunter (Meiko revealed that she was the last survivor of Soocker when Samuel Nakaoka the First destroyed them) #Samuel Nakaoka's Horrible Foe, Ji Appears (Deathscythe Ji first appearance and Samuel Nakaoka the Second revealed that he was deadly foe and kills every BEASTs and critically injures Kitsukasa) #The Great BEAST Holder #Akimiya Sayaka #Tomomi Shirakawa #Emiru #Midorikawa Nao #Lookout #Skipper #Pretty Cure #Mix with Ghost (Dark Zagi, Ultraman Belial Dark and Dark Lugiel reappearances and teamed up with Meiko by forming the Dark Threes) #Into the Vein of Disappearance #??? #??? #??? #??? #??? #??? #??? #??? #??? #??? #??? #??? #??? #??? #??? #??? #??? #??? #Hope and Evolve (Dyspear became redeemed by Kitsukasa's UltimatRect Burst) #Mysterious Foe #??? #??? #??? #Kazane's Love #??? #??? #??? #??? #Student of Samuel Nakaoka (Misao Mondo first appearance) #? #? #? #? #? #? #? #? #? #? #? #? #? #? #? #? #? #? #? #? #? #? #? #? #? #? #? #? #? #? #? #? #? #? #? #? #? #? #? #? #? #? #? #? #? #? #? #? #? #? #? #? #? #? #? #? #? #? #? #? #? #? #? #? #? #? #? #? #? #? #? #? #? #? #? #? #? #? #? #? #? #Final Episode: The Future Within (The events when Kitsukasa and the co. changes to newly altered timeline, causing two worlds were merged into one called NEW World) Future Arc #The Future NEW World Approaches #Daughter of Misao and Miyako (Miyako reappearance since PR: Senran Royale and Miwa first appearance) #Final Episode: Team Flare Arc #Final Episode: Samuel Nakaoka's Departure, Hope will Never Give Up! Movie and Specials *Cardfight Special Webisode: Super Webijoban War **Duel!! Warrior of Justice Demushu vs. Kumon and Power Hunger Stag Over-Lord **Heart's Returns! Medic's Warm Promise **Despair! Phoenix's Reincarnated Sun *Super Sentai x Kamen Riders x Pretty Cure: Cross Two Worlds Animation *Singular Rider SOUL x Ultraman Belial: Daisei Taisen *Singular Rider Saga: Beliarias Bravers Trivia Category:Fan Fiction